


More

by Halevetica



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Confessions, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentions of Steve's relationship with Catherine, Oblivious Steve mcgarret, Pining Danny "Danno" williams, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Steve and Danny have been friends with benefits for a little over a month and Danny can't do it anymore.





	More

Danny watched as Steve climbed out of bed. His eyes raked over his partner's tan muscles as he pulled on his shirt.

"Where you off to so early?" Danny asked then, realizing Steve was getting dressed. It was barely eight a.m. and they had the day off.

"I'm picking up Catherine from the airport. She's got a few days leave," Steve answered, grabbing his phone off the side table.

Danny's heart dropped at the mention of Catherine's name. He didn't have anything against Catherine, he rather liked her in fact, however he was less than a fan of her relationship with Steve. 

"I won't plan on you being here for dinner then?" Danny asked, trying to keep the animosity out of his tone.

"I figured we'd go out with the team tonight," Steve shrugged as he slid his shoes on.

"Yeah, okay," Danny agreed simply. He didn't particularly want to go out with the team if that meant Catherine would be there, but he couldn't tell Steve that.

"I'll text you later," Steve called as he disappeared down the hall.

Danny's eyes closed with a sigh. You would have thought he would be used to Steve running out after a night together, but it never got easier. It hurt every time. 

This had been going on for a little over a month. About two or three times a week Steve and Danny would hook up. It had started one night after a particularly stressful case. They got done late and Danny offered to order a pizza and have a few beers at his place. A few beers turned into two six packs, leaving the pair of them quite inebriated. 

They had been talking about being single and Danny made a comment about how long it had been since he'd been with someone. Steve had agreed it had been a while for him as well. Catherine hadn't been around in almost six months. In a moment of drunken lust, Steve suggested they blow off some steam together. 

Danny remembered the night well, it started off as a blow job, but that quickly escalated into more. It hadn't been weird the next morning like Danny thought it would have been. The pair woke up in Danny's bed, got ready and went to work. They didn't even mention it until later that night when Steve asked if he could come by again. After that, it became a thing. 

Danny had been all for it at first, but it didn't take long for him to realize he was far too emotionally invested. He'd always had a thing for Steve, though he'd never told anyone. 

When Steve first suggested the friends with benefits, he thought it would be a good way to get it out of his system. You want what you can't have and all that. But it only made Danny want Steve more and it made him want more out of their relationship. Like a goodbye kiss before Steve ran off to pick up his 'not girlfriend' from the airport. 

Danny groaned as he drug himself out of bed. He hated to think that Steve would be spending his evening in bed with Catherine instead of him. He had been debating all week about stopping this friends with benefits thing between him and Steve. He just couldn't take the pain of watching Steve leave all the time. They acted like it didn't happen as soon as it was over, and it was too hard for Danny. His feelings for the Navy SEAL ran too deep now. But how could he end it without telling Steve the real reason why? He didn't want to hurt his partner, but he also didn't want to push him away by telling him the truth.

-

Danny opted to skip dinner that night, claiming not to feel well. He knew it was stupid, but he just couldn't watch as Catherine threw herself at Steve the way she always did. Not that he could blame her.

It was almost nine-thirty when he heard a knock on his door. He frowned, wondering who it could be so late. The only one he would have expected at this hour would be Steve, but he would be with Catherine.

Danny opened the door to see Steve standing there with a to go bag from tropics grill.

"What are you doing here?" Danny frowned, he half expected Catherine to be behind him, but Steve was alone.

"You said you weren't feeling well so I brought you dinner," Steve shrugged.

Danny's heart flipped. This was why he loved him.

"You don't look very sick," Steve noted the half empty beer bottle in his hand.

"Oh, uh..." Danny cleared his throat nervously.

"I know that look," Steve said, stepping past Danny, "What's bothering you?"

"Who said anything was bothering me?" Danny asked closing the door. He wanted to ask about Catherine but feared that would give him away.

"I didn't hear from you all day. You skipped out on dinner claiming to be sick, which you clearly aren't. Did something happen with Rachel?" Steve took a seat on Danny's couch, setting the bag of food on the table.

"No, I haven't spoken to her in a few days actually, it's been nice," Danny answered before joining Steve on the couch.

"So what is it?" Steve looked at Danny with concerned eyes. 

"What are you really doing here?" Danny asked skirting the question. Steve should be with Catherine, but he was here instead.

"I thought you were sick."

"Shouldn't you be with Catherine?" Danny glanced at the time as if to say it was getting late.

"Danny, I was worried about you cause you said you were sick. I show up and you're not, please tell me what is going on," Steve huffed.

"I just needed to some time alone," Danny shrugged, dropping his eyes to his lap.

"Some time alone for what?" Steve frowned at the blonde.

"To think."

Steve reached over putting a hand on Danny's knee, "Hey you know you can talk to me."

Danny's skin burned under Steve's touch. He wanted more, he wanted Steve's hand to cup his face before kissing him. He wanted Steve's hand to rub along his back as he held him. 

Danny stood then, causing Steve's hand to drop, "We have to stop," he blurted.

Steve's expression turned to confusion, "Stop what?"

"This. You and I. I can't...I can't do it anymore," Danny had already started, he needed to see this through now, no backing out.

"Oh," Steve's face fell.

Danny ached to reach out for the other man, to comfort him but he remained still, not trusting himself to move.

"I wish you'd said something sooner," Steve spoke in a quiet tone.

Danny's world crashed around him. Steve had wanted this to end sooner. He'd been hoping for a fight, a demand of explanation, something, anything but this.

"You could have ended it sooner if you wanted to," Danny snapped. There was no hiding the anger in his tone. How long had Steve been wanting this between them to end? Why had he let it go on so long in the first place?

"You're the one who suggested this to begin with," Danny continued, waving a hand as he spoke, "Why'd you leave it up to me to end this? How long would you have let this go on if you didn't want it anymore?"

Steve stood up then, "I didn't want to end it. I just wish you would have told me you wanted to end it sooner than you did."

"I didn't want to end it, but I can't keep doing this. It's too damn hard," Danny half shouted. He hadn't actually intended to tell Steve that, but it was too late now.

"I don't understand," Steve took a step towards his partner, with concerned eyes.

"I can't keep sleeping around with you, Steven. I need more out of a relationship. I need intimacy outside of the bedroom, I want more. I love this," Danny gestured between them, "Just not with-" he cut himself off. He couldn't finish that sentence.

"Just not with me," Steve finished for him, a sadness to his tone.

"No," Danny shook his head. "Just not without more." He corrected.

Steve nodded, "When did you decide this?" He looked at Danny with sad eyes, but the rest of his body language was stiff and uncaring.

"I've been trying to get the courage to do this all week," Danny dropped his shoulders in shame.

"Seriously? You couldn't have told me before now?" Steve threw his hands up, "I would have liked to know before I broke things off with Catherine."

Danny's brows rose in shock, "You broke things off with Catherine?" Danny gaped at Steve.

"Yes. I didn't want to give this up," Steve gestured between them, "I thought..." He trailed off shaking his head.

"Thought what?" Danny pressed. His stomach twisting with anticipation.

"Nothing. It's not important. You clearly don't feel the same way," Steve went to step by Danny and towards the door to leave.

Danny grabbed Steve's wrist, stopping him.

"How do you do it?" Danny's tone was desperate, almost pleading.

"Do what?" Steve frowned, turning back to face the blonde. His wrist still in Danny's grasp.

"Get up everyday and pretend it didn't happen. Walk away like you weren't just touching me in the most intimate way. Not care."

Steve frowned, his eyes boring into Danny's, "I do care, Danny. It kills me to pretend like it didn't happen. It hurts me to walk away like that. That's why I broke it off with Catherine. When she was kissing me, it didn't feel right because it wasn't you. The real question is how can you let this end like it never happened?" Steve's tone was defensive and sad.

"Like it never happened?" Danny scoffed, "Your touch is engrained into my skin. Your words are burned into my memory. I'm not letting this end; I'm forcing it to, because I can't stand the thought of only ever having you in that way. When I say I want more, I mean I want more from you. But I would never ask that of you, Steve." He released Steve's wrist, no longer able to touch him. It only made him want to touch him more.

"You'd really want more from me?" Steve took a half step towards Danny, the gap between them barely two feet away.

"Of course, I'm so in love with you it's painful," Danny huffed. It was out there now, there was no going back.

Steve cupped the side of Danny's face bringing their heads together. "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that," Steve breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You really cut off things with Catherine for me?" Danny's head was spinning, this didn't feel real, it was too good to be true.

"I never thought you'd want more than sex and I was willing to live with that so long as I got to be with you at all," Steve nodded.

"You absolute dumbass," Danny laughed before closing the gap between them. His lips met Steve's in a gentle kiss. 

Their kisses were never so sweet, normally they were eager, and lust filled. If this is what more felt like with Steve, he definitely wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolute shit at endings but oh well. This was inspired by the song Temporary Bliss by the cab.


End file.
